Problem: Rewrite the following in the form $\log(c)$. $\log(15) - \log(3)$
Use the rule: $\log(a) - \log(b) = \log(\frac{a}{b})$. $\log(15) - \log(3) = \log(\frac{15}{3})$ $= \log( 5 )$